Rotating laser scanners for generating reference laser planes are known in the prior art. Typically, the laser scanner generates a laser plane which is bucked into three fixed reference targets. To achieve proper bucking in of the generated laser plane with the fixed reference targets, the reference targets are provided with readouts and infrared data links that transmit target readings back to the laser scanner. The laser scanner itself is computer controlled and, in accordance with the transmitted target readings, acquires the targets, figures out the respective locations of the targets relative to the laser scanner, and then self-adjusts in pitch, roll and elevation so that a generated laser plane is aligned with the centers of the three reference targets. However, simultaneous use of two or three of these systems in the same general locality would result in severe communications problems. The simultaneous transmission of data from the target data links to the respective laser scanners creates "collisions" among the various transmissions and, consequently, the transmissions are muddled. If a relatively few number of systems are utilized, on the order of two or three, software modifications can avoid such communications problems. However, the use of a greater number of systems creates further communications problems. Alternatively, if infrared data links were not used and cables were used in their stead, the communications problems described above would disappear, but then there would be a multitude of cables that would have to be strung and restowed at the end of each working day and would be subject to wear and tear, etc. Furthermore, each target unit has three components that must be interconnected, with attendant reliability and communications problems.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide a self-aligning laser generating apparatus which requires only a single position-sensitive target to achieve proper alignment.
It is also an object of the subject invention to provide a system for achieving self-alignment of a laser generating apparatus.
It is further an object of the subject invention to provide a method by which a laser generator may be self-aligned.